Babe
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: "Do you remember what you kept on calling her?" *Implied Gwevin.


**A/N: This one, you have to imagine it with Nathan Keyes and Galadriel Stineman or else it's not the same. And it's set in the Plumber's base that they were in in "Ben 10: Alien Swarm".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Babe**

Gwen had her chin in her hand as she and Kevin camped out in the underground Plumber's base, the massive green walls covered in computer screens stretching out all around them. "Kevin?"

"Hmm?" he asked quietly, barely having heard her voice over the sound of the music he had blaring from the MP3 player that was in one of his pockets. The dark teen pulled out one earbud to hear the Anodite girl better.

"You remember Elena?"

Kevin snorted a quiet laugh. "How could I forget her?" asked the Osmosian, a quiet smile crawling across his face as he kept tapping on the keyboard that rested on his knees. His legs were kicked up on the desk in front of him. The chair already groaned under his weight. "What about Elena?"

The mission that involved all the nano chips and Victor Validus and the Ship-It company had been barely more than a week ago. It had all wrapped up with Elena and her father heading back to their homes, Victor a reinstated Plumber. Things had turned out pretty well in the end. It was one of those "Happily Ever After" moments from Cinderella and such. Or at least it was for everyone except Kevin. His car was still destroyed beyond recognition.

"Do you remember what you kept on calling her?"

Kevin sighed, somewhat tired of Gwen and all her trivial little questions. "Ben's girlfriend, yeah," he said, his obsidian orbs flickering to her for a few moments before returning to the massive screen that was sprawled out before him on the wall.

"No," said his favorite redhead, fixing her ponytail a bit from being so lopsided over one shoulder. "The other thing." Her emerald eyes found him for a short moment before she watched the screen that he was working on, sorting through codes and encryptions to update the underground base's systems.

"Um... Biker chick?" Kevin had no idea. The way he saw it, Gwen was just beating around the bush to avoid the point of the matter. But he wasn't about to demand that she get to the point. He knew what happened when he got demanding with Gwen.

"You called her babe," said Gwen, voice holding the smallest hint of disgust in it. But that hint was enough for Kevi to pick up on.

"Ah," said Kevin, now taking his tapping fingers from the black keyboard that he had been working on. He folded his hands behind his head and leaned even further back in the chair, making it moan more beneath him. "So that's what this is about..."

"Were you interested in her?" asked the redhead, almost afraid to get an answer from her raven-haired teammate. She kept toying with the end of her flaming ponytail that hung perfectly over her shoulder now, bur she kept playing with it, trying to act like this was a normal conversation.

"Jealous?" asked Kevin with one eyebrow raised, his curiosity now piqued by the question she had laid out on the table before him. "Think that there may be some competition for me now?"

Gwen was silent for a long time. Then it struck her what he was talking about. "Kevin, I don't want to go out with y-"

"Did I say that?" asked the boy, eyes flickered to her with that knowing glimmer in them. "No, I said no such thing."

Gwen hated him. She really did. He had a bad habit of getting annoying way too fast. Now he was just wearing her patience a bit too thin. "Kevin-"

"I called her babe 'cause it bothered Benji." Kevin shot the girl a smile laced with enough roguish charm to make almost any girl's heart stop. Too bad Gwen wasn't just any girl. "Don't worry, Gwen. I'm not interested in girls that play soccer and keep their hair short and wear too much leather." He flipped his hand in her direction in a non-caring way before getting back to work and sticking his earbud back in, the music automatically pounding louder in his head. "I prefer reds that know martial arts." A cocky little grin took over his usually stoic face and Gwen was just shaking her head, wondering why she had even started such a futile conversation.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, it's so cute to think of Nathan and Galadriel in this conversation… I love Nathan Keyes… So reviews are much appreciated. Thanks for reading!**

**~Sky**


End file.
